Hot Dog Challenge
' Hot Dog Challenge (#19)|next=yes|nextvideo= Dance Central (Naeriya) (#20)}} The hot dog challenge was a challenge suggested by one of the fans. It was the first challenge the channel had done. In the challenge, two people have to make a hot dog whilst are blindfolded. One person chooses five random ingredients and feeds the hot dog to the other person. The second person then have to guess what ingredients were used in the hot dog. This video was uploaded on August 11th, 2013 and was the 19th video uploaded onto the channel. It had Stacy, Mariya, Renae, and Kaylee participating in the video. Sydney also appears, acting as the helper Video Synopsis Renae and Kaylee are the first to do the challenge, with Kaylee choosing the ingredients first. Sydney explains the rules to the girls. Kaylee moves her hand around the right side of the table and picks her first ingredient (Chili). She then moves her hand to the left of the table and hesitantly chooses her second ingredient (Peanut Butter). She moves back to the right side of the table and picks her third ingredient (Chocolate Chips) and her fourth ingredient (Jelly). She then reaches at the far end of the left side of the table and chooses her final ingredient (Mustard). Kaylee attempts to feed Renae the hot dog, but ends up just shoving it in her face, causing almost all of the hot dog to fall to the floor. Renae does get a piece, but protests against taking another bite. She guesses three (Chili, Peanut Butter, and Chocolate Chips) of the ingredients correctly. It is then Renae's turn to choose the ingredients and feed Kaylee. She chooses the first ingredient she touches (Chocolate Chips) and moves to the center but does not like what she feels. She moves her hand around some more before settling on her second ingredient (Relish). She picks her third ingredient (Spaghetti-O's), and moves her hand to the ingredient right next to it and chooses it as her fourth ingredient (Cottage Cheese). She then chooses her final ingredient (Chili). Renae feeds Kaylee who actually doesn't mind the hot dog, saying that it isn't so bad unless you get the sweetness. She has trouble attempting to guess the ingredients, only managing to guess two correctly (Chili and Chocolate Chips). Mariya and Stacy are next, with Stacy choosing the ingredients first. She picks the first thing she touches (Chocolate Fudge) before regretting it. She then moves her hand closer to her and chooses her second ingredient (Peanut Butter). She then moves her hand slightly to the right and chooses her third ingredient (Sour Patch Kids). Moving slightly to the right again, she chooses her fourth ingredient (Horse Radish) and then her final ingredient (Chocolate Chips). Stacy feeds Mariya the hot dog, who seems hesitant to taste it. As she takes a bite, she then immediately spits it back out on the floor. As she attempts to guess the ingredients, she repeats that there must be something spicy in there (which is most likely the sour patch kids), but only manages to get one ingredient correctly (Chocolate Chips). It is Mariya's turn and she goes to the center of the table and chooses her first ingredient (Coleslaw). She moves her hand over to the far right and chooses her second ingredient (Chili). She moves her hand to the ingredient below the chili and chooses her third ingredient (Chocolate Chips). She then moves to the far left of the table and chooses her fourth ingredient (Mayonnaise). Moving over to the top center of the table, she chooses her final ingredient (Relish). As Mariya attempts to feed Stacy, Stacy opts to smell the hot dog first but doesn't seem to react. As she takes a bite, she then reacts badly. She struggles to guess the ingredients, even after searching through the hot dog, she only manages to get two ingredients correctly (Chili and Mayonnaise). Trivia *The Hot Dog Challenge was the only pre-AFK challenge that Stacy and Kaylee participated in. External Links Category:Challenges Category:Stacy Category:Mariya Category:Renae Category:Kaylee Category:2013